


"Cause Tommy gets too much into his storytelling"

by ReadingorWriting_Whoknows



Series: Quackity's heart [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author has no idea what he's doing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Ghostbur is a sweetie, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Psychopaths In Love, Sequel, The Author Regrets Nothing, and otherwise my friend would kill me, back from the dead, but hes also an idiot, cause author is a sucker for a happy ending, no beta we die like ghostbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingorWriting_Whoknows/pseuds/ReadingorWriting_Whoknows
Summary: Sequel to 'Quackity's heart stopped the day that Schlatt's did'Schlatt is deadL'Manburg is still hereEveryone is a year older and the smp seems to finally know peaceBut not for much longer____“TOMMY”Blue eyes swept across to meet green, and the teen was taken aback by the grief and desperation in both Dreams eyes and voice.“TOMMY YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS”“HOW?!” He yelled back “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STOP THIS IF I DON’T EVEN KNOW THAT I’M DOING IT”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Quackity's heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105406
Comments: 37
Kudos: 259





	1. Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> Welcome back!  
> I once again apologise for the cliffhanger that I left the other story on-  
> But anyways...  
> Heres the sequel!
> 
> Quick announcement thingy-  
> This takes place a year after the last one- so everyone is a year older  
> Not really important to the overall story but-  
> Yeah  
> So if I refer to Tubbo as 'the 18 year old' or Quackity as 'the 21 year old' etc etc-  
> Thats why

It was a Saturday.

Nothing too special about a Saturday to most people in the SMP.

Saturdays where quiet, almost everybody slept in till about midday because it was the first day of the weekend and the weekend meant rest.  
No work, free to do what you wanted.

But up on El Rapids this Saturday meant an early morning.

Sapnap bustled around the kitchen, making breakfast.  
Karl stumbled round the house in a hoodie, asking loudly and tiredly if anyone had seen his pants.  
Quackity laughed as he finished changing and chucked a pair of jeans at him, before walking round him to the shoe rack, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he passed.

Sapnap wandered over and pulled Quackity into a hug as the smaller man tugged on his boots.  
He smiled and leaned into the touch, before gratefully taking the food that was offered to him.

“Love you” He smiled softly at the other two as he opened the door.

“Love you too”

“Stay safe!” Were the answers he got. 

They all smiled until Quackity shut the door.

Quackity relaxed, smile dropping from his features as he ran a hand through his hair and sucked in a deep breath, before heading off down the prime path, walking into L’Manburg.

Karl and Sapnap looked at each other worriedly.

~~

Saturdays.

Nothing too special about them.

It was always quiet.  
  


Tubbo sat tiredly at the table as his friends shared dramatic retellings of stories, occasionally acting them out.

Ranboo was a great voice actor, he had to admit, just as much as Tommy was excellent at showing deep emotion with a single look.

Usually he would have joined them in their dramatics properly but today he was just… tired.

“And you went silent, we were brimming with excitement, waiting for you to reveal our plan to Dream…. And then you turned around and said calmly ‘I’ve come to the decision, that will be best for the nation, the most logical thing to do- for Tommy to be… Exiled, from L’Manburg’ ”

“Hold up hold up-” Tubbo cut in “I wouldn’t exile you-”

“Shhhhhhhhhh I’m not done I’m not done” Tommy grinned as Tubbo rolled his eyes

“You explained it was because my plan to team up with Technobalde was a horrible one, because he was a traitor-”

“Damn right it was” Tubbo muttered, chuckling as Tommy shushed him again

“And then obviously Fundy and Big Q are yelling in shock and I just stand there, helpless. And then you ask Dream to escort me out of L’Manburg. And I am exiled”

“Tommy this is a horrible story”

“Oh come onnn” Tommy laughed “It’s not _that_ bad”

“I’m gonna agree with Tubbo on this one Tommy” Ranboo spoke up and Tommy pouted before sitting back down on the sofa with them.  
Tubbo chuckled

“It was very unrealistic. I would never exile you, no matter what kind of stupid your plan was”

Tommy grinned

“Thanks Tubbo”

Ranboo checked the time and groaned.

“Guys its five in the morning. And its a Saturday. Why are we still awake”

“Cause Tommy gets too into his storytelling”

“Hey!”

“I’m not lying!”

Tubbo was smacked in the face with a pillow.  
He sat the silently for a few minutes while Tommy laughed, before the president stood up and grabbed the pillow he had just been hit with

“No wait shit-”

Tommy laughed as he was battered with the pillow, Ranboo eventually grabbing another one and joining Tubbo in beating up the laughing Vice.

“Guyssss this is two on one and I don’t even have a pillow it's not fairrr” Tommy whined in between laughter.

Tubbo and Ranboo just looked at each other, before grinning and continuing to wack Tommy with the pillows.

A few moments later Tommy was flat on his stomach on the floor, covered by pillows, as Tubbo and Ranboo sat triumphantly on his back.

“Can I get up now?” His voice was muffled

“No more exile stories?” Tubbo shot back

Tommy fell quiet before he groaned

“Fine. No more exile stories, just let me up. I'm losing the feeling in my legs.”

Tubbo and Ranboo chuckled before standing up, removing the pillows from Tommy before helping him up. Tommy brushed himself down and stretched, yawning

“...What did you say the time was Ranboo?”

~~

“Ugh- Saturday-” Dream chuckled as George groaned “What the fuck is the time?”

“6” Dream answered, pulling up his pants

George groaned again and flopped back down on the bed

“Why are you up at 6 on a Saturday Dream”

He shrugs as he crosses the room to get a shirt, turning around and raising an eyebrow when a pillow hits his back.  
George pouts at him and he rolls his eyes, grabbing a shirt and tugging it on.

When he turns back around George has sat up again and is stretching, wincing slightly and then flipping Dream off when he laughs.

“Asshole”

“Yeah shut up you love it” He teases, crossing the room to place a gentle kiss on Georges forehead “I’m gonna go for a walk” George hums quietly

“Stay safe. Be careful if you walk near the woods cause-”

“-There will still be mobs there from last night” Dream recites and George giggles “I won’t do anything stupid George”

“I know. But I’m allowed to care for you” Dream smiles softly and kisses George properly this time

“Love you too dumbass”


	2. Goddammit he still loved the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity visits the graveyard
> 
> Tommy makes a mistake
> 
> Dream becomes very confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy look who managed to write a new chapter!
> 
> Random info time cause why not-  
> I use any pronouns but mainly He/him

Quackity entered L’Manburg.  
He chewed slowly on his breakfast as he followed the path.  
Eventually he reached his destination

The graveyard

He stood by the gate for a few minutes, simply looking.   
His eyes wandered to the gravestone decorated with blue flowers.  
Ghostbur had planted them himself after the grave was built, it was a pretty sight to look at, and helped to block the memories from the time.

He stared at the grave probably longer than was necessary, before letting his eyes drift over to the other grave.  
The tall dark cross had been taken down, leaving a simple headstone.

Sighing, Quackity opened the gate and walked in, checking the time as he did so.

6:15

They should really arrange transport from El Rapids to L’Manburg, it took way too long to get from one place to the other.

He shook his head. _Stop finding distractions and just get it over with._

Slowly he knelt down by the gravestone and tended to the flower that had grown there.

It was red, typical of Schlatt, and Quackity couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed his face and the small pang in his chest.

Goddammit he still loved the man.

Even after all he had done to him.  
Even after all he had become.  
Even after Karl and Sapnap came into his life, reminded him that he could be loved.  
Reminded him how to love.  
He still loved Schlatt, even then.  
He laughed bitterly at the irony.

“You are a strange strange man Schlatt. You’re a genius. But you’re insane. You’re a fucking psychopath. And by God do I love you. You came into my life and you picked me up and spun me around until I'd lost focus and then you slammed me into a wall and had your way with me. And holy shit did I love that about you. But you were a broken man Schlatt. Broken. And I thought that- that somehow I could gather the pieces of you together and fix you but you- you wouldn’t let me even get close enough to fucking try-”

He sobbed, tears rolling down his face.  
He couldn’t remember when during the speech he had started crying, but oh well.

“He’s not here right now”

Quackity jumped and wiped his eyes quickly

“Ghostbur?” Of course it was, no one else could sneak up on him so effectively, and no one else's voice was so cheery. “What’re you doing here? And- what do you mean by ‘he’s not here right now’-?”

The ghost smiled at him

“I meant he’s not here right now! If you want I could try and find him for you? Have some blue! You look like you need it!”

Quackity accepted the blue and stored it in his inventory confusedly.

“You can- you can go find him? What do you mean-”

“Oh i’m sure he’s not far! He doesn’t like to go outside L’Manburg much! Generally stays over here or by the old whitehouse!”

Ghostbur smiled and points in the general direction of the Whitehouse, as if Quackity needed directions. He didn’t turn his head to look and the ghost lowered his arm and leaned closer to Quackity.

“When he’s there I sometimes think he’s waiting for someone. Cause he just stands by the door and stares through the windows and looks around”

Quackity stares at him, slowly turning cold

“You- what-” He takes a slow breath “W-Who are you talking about-”

“Oh! Silly me! I figured you’d’ve known since you mentioned his alive name! I was talking about Ghlatt!”

~~

Tubbo sighed from the sofa. 

It was too early to go to sleep now if they didn’t want to sleep till the evening, so they’d decided to just pull an all nighter and stay up.

So here they were, him sitting on the sofa as he watched Tommy chase Ranboo around the house cause he spilt water on him accidentally.  
Where the two got their energy from he wouldn’t know- 

His thoughts are interrupted by a shrill shriek and the sound of an enderman teleporting.

His eyes shoot open and he looks over to where Tommy is standing staring at the purple particles drifting down in front of him.

Ranboo reappears near Tubbo and glares at Tommy, rubbing his hand.

“Listen it was an accident I swear-” Tommy starts and Ranboo chucks a pillow at him

“That hurt”

“I’m sorry-”

Tommy ducks as another pillow is thrown at him and Ranboo immediately picks up another one

Tubbo watches in quiet amusement as Tommy slowly tries to make his way around the living room while dodging pillows as Ranboo laughs

~~

Dream stepped out of the house and took a deep breath of the fresh air before lifting his mask up and clipping it together, pulling his hood up and setting off down the path.

He wandered down the path, relishing in the peace that overtook the SMP in the early hours of the day, he glanced at L’Manburg before slowly making his way down towards it.

He passed the Whitehouse just in time for Ranboo to appear outside it clutching his hand before disappearing again. 

Blinking at the purple particles for a few minutes Dream decided to just not question it and move on.

He wandered down the path and passed the graveyard, raising an eyebrow at Quackity and Ghostbur who were there in front of Schlatts grave.  
  
Quackity turned and they locked eyes, staring at each other for a few minutes before Dream awkwardly waved and received a small nod of greeting in return.  
  
He moved on quickly.

Finally he made it to the other end of L’Manburg and back into the SMP.

_That was weird-_   
_Was that normal there?_   
_It probably was-_

Maybe next time he’d just stick to the normal route and go _around_ L’Manburg instead-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was planning on having Dream be part of the plot but now I feel like he's just gonna be comic relief at the end of each chapter-


	3. He missed Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me too long to write this and then when I did I wrote too much but oh well-  
> Have this

_For when theres nothing telling you who is speaking:_

_Tubbo_ Tommy **Ranboo**

_~~_

_“Ghlatt? What kinda stupid arse name is Ghlatt?”_

“No no- You have to listen to me on this one- It's like Ghostbur- right?”

 **“I have to agree- Ghlatt is a stupid name- How is it like Ghostbur?”**

“Cause the ‘gh’ sound at the beginning is the beginning of ghost!”

 _“So- Ghost Schlatt.”_

“Yeah! Ghost Schlatt!”

 **“Imagine that-”**

_“I don’t think I want to imagine that-”_

The three of them were now laying down in the middle of the floor facing the ceiling, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Tubbo was lying next to Tommy, while Ranboo laid in between them but above them, positioned so their heads were lined up next to each other. And they were once again listening to one of Tommy’s sleep deprived inspired stories. Which meant it made little to no sense yet at the same time was extremely plausible.

“No no- Cause like- what if he comes back like Ghostbur right? Only remembers the happy memories? Tubbo there's gotta be some happy memories?”

The tired president nods slowly after some thought and the insistent Vice smiled 

“See! And then he comes back and it's just those memories and he remembers them and he's nice again and-”

Tubbo started to drift off slightly as his friend rambled, staring at the ceiling. 

_Happy memories with Schlatt_ he mused, and said times flashed across the ceiling. 

_Schlatts grin of excitement when Quackity said yes.  
_ _The way his eyes used to light up whenever he got excited or whenever he saw his friends.  
_ _His smile when Tubbo stopped wearing his hair to hide his horns._

Tubbo lifted his hand to his head to touch the small stumps that were his current horns; they'd grown since Schlatt, but they were still small and he doubted they would ever grow as big as Schlatts. He couldn't help the soft smile that flickered across his face as he remembered Schlatt ruffling his hair proudly, and there was a soft pang in his chest that had him sitting up suddenly.  
  


Surely not-  
He didn’t-  
He couldn’t-

“Tubbo?” Tommys question cut through Tubbos thoughts for a few moments and he turned to blink at his two friends who were staring at him

“Hmm? I’m fine- I’m gonna go and get some sleep-” He answered the unspoken question and stood up 

“It’s quarter to 7-” Tommy muttered “... Do you want us to wake you if you’re still asleep for lunch?”

Tubbo nods and bids them both a goodnight, or rather good morning, before heading upstairs.   
  


Once there he curls under the covers and smiles softly as the feeling of safety washed over him, not that he didn’t feel safe with his friends, but this was a different kind of safe.  
A safe where he could let his thoughts surround him and not get overwhelmed and drown.  
And right now that was what he needed. 

He missed Schlatt.

It shouldn’t be possible.

It didn’t make sense.

But he did.

He recognised the pang in his chest whenever he thought of him.

It was what he had felt whenever he thought of Tommy and Wilbur in exile during the reign of Manburg.

But Tubbo also felt now that he had to clarify it to himself.

He missed Schlatt.

But not President Schlatt.

He missed the Schlatt from before.

There were a few times during the beginning of his presidency that were happy sure, but things very quickly went downhill.

But Schlatt from before was happy. Genuinely happy. 

Granted he still held the same dark humor and still argued and yelled at and with Tommy.  
But back then they were just teasing each other.  
It was fun, they’d all laugh afterwards, apologise if one or both went too far.  
Wilbur was great friends with Schlatt.   
Tubbo never knew what happened between the two that lead to them being sworn enemies-  
Maybe that's what started it all-  
Maybe that’s where it all started to go downhill-

Tubbo shook his head quickly, stop thinking about it.

You miss him.

You miss him because before he went insane he was like family.

But then the world remembered that it hated you.

And now he’s gone.

And no matter what ridiculous stories Tommy tells-

He’s not coming back.

~~

“Schlatts back?”

“No no no- Ghlatt. His ghost. I’m honestly not sure how much he remembers cause he doesn't speak much. When he does he tells me he remembers his alive name. And you!”

Quackity blinked 

“Wha- Me? He talks about me? He- remembers… me?”

Ghostbur smiles and nods happily, absentmindedly chucking Quackity more blue.

“Oh he talks about you all the time!”

“Oh…” Quackity doesn’t know why, but that causes a small warm feeling to spread through his chest.

“Yeah! I’ve heard all about you! Oh and Tubbo! He talks about Tubbo a lot as well!”

Quackity smiles softly 

“Yeah- he loved the kid-”

Ghostbur smiles happily 

“That's not a surprise! Everyone loves Tubbo!”

Quackity chuckles and nods

“The kid is just so sweet-”

And before he knew it he had spent half an hour sitting in the graveyard, talking to Ghostbur.  
They talked about Tubbo, sharing stories of the kid, Ghostbur recalling a few from when they were a lot younger and Quackity sharing ones from the more recent years.  
They talked about L’Manburg, how it had grown, how it had overcome its problems.  
Quackity spoke about Karl and Sapnap. How happy they had made him, the stupid little details that he noticed about them that facinated him. The small things that they did that just made him love them even more.

And they talked about Schlatt.  
Or rather- Quackity talked about Schlatt, and Ghostbur talked about Ghlatt.  
Ghostbur recounted some of the stories he had told to him, and random facts like how he would sometimes just- disappear for days on end. How no one else seemed to be able to see him.

Halfway through this Dream walked past and he and Quackity had a small staring match before waving and silently greeting each other.  
Quackity couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as the masked man seemed to hurry through the rest of L’Manburg.

~~

Dream re-enters his house and kicks off his shoes.   
He closes the door and listens before determining that George was in the living room.  
Walking quickly through the house Dream made his way over to where George was sprawled on the sofa.

“Oh hey Dream! You’re back!”

George blinked and chuckled as Dream half collapsed on top of him, curling into him immediately.

“You good?”

“L’Manburg scares me-” He mutters “They’re so weird-”

George wheezes and Dream pouts at him

“Well why’d you go through it then dumbass?” George teases

“It was 6! On a Saturday! I thought they would all be asleep!” Dream protests and George just chuckles

“What happened?”

Dream recounts the random teleportation spell with Ranboo, and then the staring match with Quackity. 

George just laughs 

“Well- 1. Quackity is technically El Rapids not L’Manburg, 2. That's fucking hilarious-”

Rolling his eyes, Dream curls closer to George and closes his eyes.

The englishman chuckled

“Don’t go back to sleep- I’m hungry, come on- let's go have breakfast”


	4. "I would tell you the moment I wasn't"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But if Wilbur could come back... Maybe Schlatt could too?"
> 
> ~
> 
> "I just thought I heard something... It's nothing-"
> 
> ~
> 
> "As long as you're okay."  
> "I would tell you the moment I wasn't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy we're back. This one took me a lot longer to get out than I thought it would but oh well-
> 
> We finally got over 1000 words in a chapter!  
> Nothing big but I'm very proud of myself for it ^^
> 
> And we're gonna jump right back into it-

“But if Wilbur could come back, and we’ve explored the possibility, then maybe Schlatt could too!”   


“...You want Schlatt to come back.”   


“No! No- of- of course not- he was a tyrant-”   


“If that's the case Tommy then why do you keep insisting this point?”   


“I- I don’t know Ranboo…”   


The half enderman sighed and continued cleaning up the kitchen before taking his book out of his pocket and flipping through it   


“I dunno Tommy- everything in here says that you guys say Schlatt was a bad man.”   


“I know-” The red clad figure sighed and hopped up onto the counter causing Ranboo to make a face at him.

“Okay but- for the sake of storytelling- We try and bring Wilbur back again- And Schlatt comes along as well.”

“Well that makes no sense.” Ranboo said calmly, flipping through his book again “The trial for trying to get Wilbur back involved replaying the scene of his death. If what's written here is true- didn’t Schlatt die before Wilbur, and surrounded by everyone. That would be a lot of people you would have to try and convince that Schlatt deserves to come back and I somehow doubt everyone would agree to it-”   


“Okay! Okay- I get it- Its stupid- Sorry”

Ranboo sighed and tucked his book back in his jacket pocket

“I never said it was stupid Tommy- I just said it was unlikely.”   


Tommy nodded and fiddled with his fingers for a few moments while Ranboo started picking up the pillows that had been strewn all over the living room   


“...So there is a possibility that it could happen?-”   


Ranboo turned back to look at the smaller boy silently for a few minutes, Tommy kept his eyes respectfully on the ground to avoid eye contact. 

“...There is a possibility yes. That either everyone would agree to re-enact it, which is the least likely option- Or that Schlatt could come back with Wilbur- But for that he would have to be a ghost”   


“Ghlatt! Like I said! You know when W- Ghostbur randomly talks with the empty air? What if he’s talking to Schlatt's ghost! But we just can't see him!”

Ranboo hums 

“I mean maybe-”

Tommy grins    


“See! It makes sense!” He cleared his throat and put on an authoritative voice “I have connected the dots”

Ranboo rolls his eyes and chuckles

“You didn’t connect shit” He echo's back, laughing as Tommy's eyes light up and he quickly shoots back   


“I connected them”   


And they both burst into laughter.

~~

Quackity and Ghostbur were halfway back to El Rapids, still chatting idly about stuff.    
Karl spotted them out the window as they climbed the hill to El Rapids and rushed to tell Sapnap before opening the door and embracing Quackity who smiled softly and returned the hug.   


“You were down there for a lot longer than usual we got slightly worried- Hello Ghostbur” Karl’s eyes moved over Quackity’s face before flickering to the ghost who waved    


“It’s all good. I just bumped into Ghostbur is all''    


Karl smiled in relief as Sapnap appeared behind him and greeted his fiancé and the ghost   


“Well, I think I should be going now if you all don’t mind! Have some blue!” Ghostbur dropped them all generous amounts of the blue crystal before smiling and waving, turning back to the road to L’Manburg.    


“Goodbye Ghostbur!” Sapnap called, before ushering Quackity inside and shutting the door behind them. Quackity tugged off his coat and shoes while he informed the others of how beautiful L’Manburg looked and how it had grown since they’d all last been down there. 

Karl and Sapnap smiled softly as he talked, but noticed how he deliberately avoided talking about the reason he went down there, the graveyard. Of course they didn’t push him to talk about it.

A few moments later they were all curled together on the couch as a random movie played in the background.   
Sapnap hummed quietly as he ran his hand through Quackity’s hair softly, this being one of the rare times he was able to as the smaller man had taken his beanie off.    
Quackity smiled softly and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as Karl leaned down to press a soft kiss on both their cheeks.

_ “Quackity” _

His eyes snapped back open immediately and glanced around the room   
Karl frowned softly    


“Q you okay?”    


The smallest nodded slowly, hesitantly relaxing back into the hug

“I just thought I heard something... It’s nothing-”

~~

Dream listened as he put the last dishes away in the cupboard.   
George was fussing about in the living room doing something or the other, and he was humming a soft tune that managed to flow through the house.  


He smiled softly and moved to grab the last plate, before a strange wind seemed to rush over him and he froze, the plate dropping from his hand.  
Luckily it landed on the counter and not the floor, saving the plate from smashing, but the noise was loud enough to draw George into the kitchen.   


“Dream are you okay?” He asked concerned, staring worriedly at his boyfriend who was standing still and staring into the distance. 

Dream came back to reality when George cautiously wrapped his arms around his waist   


“Hmm? Yeah- Yeah George I’m fine-”   


“You sure?” The brit asked, mismatched brown and blue eyes staring up into the light green.

“Yeah- Just thought- I’m sure it's nothing.” He smiled gently “I’ll just-” He grabbed the plate he dropped and placed it in the cupboard before returning the smaller's hug.

“As long as you’re okay-”    


Dream smiled softly at George and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, leading the two out of the kitchen and over to the couch. He sat down and bought George onto his lap, wrapping his arms back around the smaller male.   


“I would tell you the moment I wasn't.” He promised and George smiled, burying his face in Dreams chest as the taller bought his hand up to run it through his hair, pushing the troubling thoughts into the back of his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I'm trying my best to have them all as in character as I can-  
> But obviously there are some things I have to alter for plot  
> And headcannon's about certain characters that I have come up with for the purpose of involving other chatacters more...
> 
> Lets just say-  
> Theres a reason that I chose to name this fic: "Cause Tommy gets too much into his storytelling"   
> :)  
> ;)


	5. Writers block sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling my best  
> Will try to write again as soon as I am able  
> So sorry for the wait

Heya

Realized I hadn't posted or written anything in 3 days and for some reason that made me stress so-

Here we are

I'm pretty sure I have some form of writers block right now and I don't know when it will go

I'm fairly confident on where I want this fic to end up 

I just have to find the motivation and energy to write more of it

Currently going through a tough period due to covid, exams, online school and collage applications

But I still feel the need to write something more so-

Here's some information about me!

The author!

1\. My name is Jay

2\. I use any pronouns but mainly he/him

3\. I'm British 

4\. My sleep schedule is fucked

5\. I cosplay! Maybe I'll drop my tiktok @ at some point. Who knows. Consider it a face reveal

6\. I have two cats

7\. I once delved so deep into m/m fan-fictions that I completely forgot that straight relationships existed

So there you have it

Explanation as to why i may not be posting for a while

And a little info on myself

Cause why not

Aight- Bye


	6. It really was beautiful at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy look who finally managed to write the next chapter  
> Unfortunately there is no telling when the next one will be done by-  
> But have this for now
> 
> 'Nighttime things'

_ “As long as you’re okay-”    
_

_ Dream smiled softly at George and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, leading the two out of the kitchen and over to the couch. He sat down and bought George onto his lap, wrapping his arms back around the smaller male.   
_

_ “I would tell you the moment I wasn't.” He promised and George smiled, burying his face in Dream's chest as the taller bought his hand up to run it through his hair, pushing the troubling thoughts into the back of his mind.  _

_ ~~ _

_ “I would tell you the moment I wasn’t”   
_   
…   
  
George called bullshit.

Dream wasn’t good at properly talking about feelings.  
Sure, he was better than George but that didn’t mean anything considering how shit at it George was. 

There was a reason it took them so long to actually get together.

But he respected his partner, he knew that if it got really bad he would tell George, that it was just that Dream didn’t want George to worry.  
The Brit sighed and wriggled carefully out of Dreams arms, wincing slightly as he stood up and chuckling softly to himself. 

_ ‘I probably should’ve gotten used to this by now-’ _

He hummed as he tugged on one of Dreams shirts, the fabric dropping to the middle of his thighs.  
He glanced back at Dream when he got to the door, eyeing the still sleeping figure with a soft smile on his face, before quietly opening it and making his way to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and shivered slightly before grabbing the milk, pouring a small glass and putting it back in the fridge.  
Setting the glass down on the counter he turned round and hoisted himself up onto it, pulling a face at the coldness of the counter but enjoying the extra height it gave him and the way it let him swing his legs.   
_ Jesus Christ he was such a child. _

He chuckled to himself before picking up the glass and taking a sip, gazing across the kitchen and allowing his thoughts to calm and settle.

After a while he heard the tell tale creak of the wooden floors outside the kitchen and smiled softly as Dream entered and crossed over to him.   
George put his glass down beside him and spread his arms for a hug.   
Dream walked up to the counter and wrapped his arms around George's waist, pressing their foreheads together.    


"Hey" George murmured softly, wrapping his arms around Dreams shoulders and closing his eyes    


"Couldn't sleep?" Came Dreams quiet reply. 

George nodded, smiling softly as Dream tilted his head slightly to press his lips softly against his own.    
George broke the kiss gently and Dream moved closer, resting his head on the Brits shoulder.   


They stayed like that for a few minutes, each basking silently in the comforting presence of the other, before Dream gently slid one hand down to grip Georges, tracing his wrist with his thumb before pulling away.   


George smiled softly and hopped down off the counter, placing his now empty glass in the sink before letting Dream lead him back to the bedroom.   


As soon as the door was shut George was pushed against it with his eyes wide.  
Dream hummed, the sound vibrating from deep in his throat, as he lent in, pressing soft kisses along George's jaw and relishing in the quiet noises it drew out of him.   
He moves his mouth back to nibble at his earlobe before murmuring into George's ear   


“If you can’t sleep, I guess i’m just gonna have to wear you out until you can~”   
  
~~

__

Quackity stared at the ceiling. Sapnap's even breathing and Karl's soft snores the only company other than his racing thoughts.    


Schlatt was still here.   


Ghlatt was in L’Manburg.  
Ghlatt remembered him.  
Ghlatt remembered Tubbo.   
Ghlatt talked about him.   


Someone had said his name.   


Did Ghlatt… Did Ghlatt try and contact him?   


That didn’t make sense. Why would he contact  _ him?  _ Of all people why  _ him _ ?    


Quackity had betrayed him.   
He had killed him.  
He had left him.

Why would Ghlatt remember him?   
Why would Ghlatt want to speak to him?   


Eventually the thoughts swirling in his mind became too loud and he flipped the covers off, making sure not to dislodge his partners before shrugging on a dressing gown and leaving the room.

He walked quietly through to the kitchen, not even bothering to check the time, planning on making a hot drink, settling on Hot Chocolate.   
He debated using the kettle that Sapnap had insisted they get after George had introduced them to it but figured it would be too loud. 

A few minutes later he was curled on the couch by the window, mug in hand as he gazed across the view outside.

It was dark, and quiet, and peaceful.   
The faint reflection of the L’Manburg lights flickered through the window and Quackity suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to go outside. 

So he stood up and grabbed a jacket and keys, keeping his mug with him as he opened the front door and walked out into the cool air of the night.

He sat down at the edge of El Rapids, placing his mug beside him, and gazed over at L’Manburg, easily mesmerised by the glowing lights. 

But after a few moments he felt uneasy and pulled his legs up, crossing them and scooting a little further back from the edge.  
As soon as he did that he gritted his teeth and picked up his mug, he wished he could just sit there and enjoy the view like a normal person.

His drink was soon finished and he pulled his legs into his chest, resting his chin on his knees as he tried to get lost in the view once again.

A soft noise behind him alerted him to someone else's presence, but he showed no sign that he knew they were there, eyes fixed on the horizon.  
Said person sat down next to him and gently slung an arm over his shoulder, the warmth making his eyes close finally as he leaned into them.

“You okay?” Sapnap asked quietly, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller male.

Quackity nodded and let himself melt into his partners arms.    


“Love you Sap” He murmured softly after a few minutes.

Sapnap smiles softly and kisses his forehead, pulling him in closer and letting his gaze rest over L’Manburg. 

“I love you too Quackity”   


It really was beautiful at night.

__

~~

__

_ “Schlatt?” _

_ A faint silhouette appeared out of the smoke. _ _   
_

_ “Schlatt is that you..?” _ _   
_

_ Once again, there was no reply, but the silhouette began moving forwards slowly. _

_ The horns on the side of its head glinted through the smoke filling the cabin. _

_ The speaker drew in a sharp breath  _

_ “It worked. I knew it would work. I told them it would work” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Sunrise - fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very different but also very similar situations between three of our characters as the sun slowly rises in the east

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this took long to write-  
> Sorry about that  
> I will most likely be aiming at at least one chapter a week
> 
> I'm still blotting out the main events of the story and working on filler chapters 
> 
> But we're getting very close to the first big event so get ready!
> 
> Once again I apologise for the wait
> 
> Love you guys <3

_‘Ghostbur’_

_‘Dream’_

_‘Sam(?)’_

Tommy hummed as he jotted down the three names, before scribbling short explanations next to each one

_‘Ghostbur - because he talks to Ghlatt and might know more about him’_

_‘Dream - because he is admin and might have power to help’_

_Sam(?) - maybe. There is strong chance he wont agree but if anyone was going to agree to help me on this it would be him’_

He flicked the pen between his fingers and let himself get lost in thought as he came up with more ways they could possibly revive Schlatt.

“Tommy.”

The red clad boy jumped and dropped his pen, snapping his notebook shut before chuckling weakly and leaning back on the bench, covering his face with one hand.

“Holy shit Tubbo you scared me. Warn a guy next time!”

His laugh and grin were not returned by the president and his face fell slightly

“Tubbo?” He stored the book in his jacket pocket and stood up to step towards his friend.

“Ranboo told me about your questions Tommy.”

Tommy froze at the cold tone in Tubbo’s voice.  
He laughed nervously and picked his pen up off the floor 

“They’re just questions Tubbo- I’m not gonna actually do anything…”

“You better not.”

Tommy couldn’t help but shrink away slightly at the olders tone and Tubbo’s face softened slightly at the movement. 

“No matter what memories you have with him, the person you would be bringing back would almost certainly _not_ be him. It would be President Schlatt. And I cannot allow that man to return to these lands.”

Tommy nodded slowly and looked down at the floor before looking back up at the president quickly 

“But what if-”

“No- Tommy. No ‘what if’s’. We cannot risk that… that threat, coming back. I’m sorry. I won't let it happen.”

The vice looked away from him and nodded.  
Tubbo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting down on the bench, patting the seat next to him and smiling softly as Tommy sat down again.  
He leant his head on his friend's shoulder and Tommy instinctively wrapped his arm around Tubbo, causing them both to smile.  
Tubbo looked up at Tommy before letting his eyes flicker back in front of them, watching the sunrise happily.  
Tommy’s eyes, on the other hand, stayed on Tubbo. 

And the book hidden in his jacket pocket was suddenly a lot heavier than when he put it there.

  
  


~~  
  
  


“I think I love him”

“Who?”

“Schlatt”

“I know”

Quackity blinked up at Sapnap

“What?”

Sapnap smiled down at his fiancé softly and slightly sadly

“I know you love him still. It’s clear whenever you talk about your memories with him”

“I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to apologise, it's completely understandable. And it doesn’t mean you love Karl or me any less, right?”

Quackity shook his head quickly

“I love you both- so much-”

Sapnap smiles 

“And we love you too”

Quackity nods slowly, staring at the sun that was now rising slowly on the horizon, shivering slightly and leaning closer to Sapnap

“What if- what if there was a way to bring him back” He murmurs quietly 

Sapnap looks down at him with a raised eyebrow 

“If there was- would you want to?”

Quackity was silent at the question as his brain raced for an answer

Did he want Schlatt back?  
If he knew there was a way to bring him back, to have him alive again, would he take that chance?

The short answer was yes.

He would.

It was stupid, and risky.

But he would.

Because god fucking damn it he loved the stupid man.

“Yes- I- I think I would-”

  
  


~~

  
  


Dream sat up and winced, clutching at his head.   
He shifted out of the sheets and stood up, moving to the window and opening it, he sat on the window sill and rested his head against the cool glass as the cold air of the early morning breeze swept through the room.

“Dream?” George's small voice reached the freckled man and he looked over to see his lover sitting up in bed.

He smiled tiredly and answered the unspoken question.

“I’m fine”

“No- no you’re not fine. What's wrong?”

Dream sighed and lent his head back on the window.  
Unfortunately the way George was able to read him almost perfectly meant there was little he could hide from the brit and he knew it.

“Headache” Dream muttered, he watched a lone sheep wandering the plains outside their house and soon enough heard a small wince and the shuffle of George leaving the bed and crossing the room to sit next to him.

“What else?” Dream looked over as George asked the question and didn’t answer, instead allowing himself to admire the way the brits face seemed to glow as the sunrise hit it.

“Clay.” He sighed and let his gaze fall back to the world outside.

“Somethings happening. In the SMP. Someone is meddling with something they shouldn’t.”

He could almost feel George's eyes widen and listened as he shifted on the window sill to be more comfortable.

“What? How? I thought only admins could change things?” Dream hums in agreement

“Or people descended from admins” He murmurs, turning to look at George again “If they’re powerful enough, or determined enough” 

George hummed quietly 

“So you think there's an active admin descendant here? Who?”

“I don’t know. Could be anyone. There's already a lot of admin descendants here who have power. But I never thought that anyone had enough- even the ones at full power. Like Sap-”

George's eyes widened slowly as he nodded his head.

“So- It could be anyone”

“Well- It's much more likely to be ones with a long and powerful family tree. Because they have more chances of becoming active. So I’ve ‘narrowed it down’ to most likely Sam, Quackity and Skeppy, because from what I can recall those three had the longest and most powerful families.”

Dream looked back out the window as his head throbbed again. Something in him said to go back, to re-check everyone's family’s, to consider those whose family trees are unknown, but he shook it off.  
George shifted closer and rested his head on Dreams shoulder, looking out across the field at the slowly rising sun. 

“We should think about it more tomorrow. We both need sleep.”

Dream nodded slowly and let his partner lead him back over to their bed, curling close behind him and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“Love you.”

A moment of silence, as there always was.

Dream let his eyes flutter closed.   
He would wait a few more minutes, but it was generally more likely that George would say nothing.  
Dream didn’t complain, he never did, he understood that George struggled with that kind of thing, even when it was just them.

But it was nice whenever he-

“Love you too Clay”

Dream let a wide smile across his face and he nuzzled his head into George's neck, humming happily as George melted into the hug.


	8. Tommy go brr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy lies, feels guilty, but follows his gut feeling anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha short chapter cause writers block go brr
> 
> Posting this short one cause I could only manage to write on of the pov's this time but I felt like I needed to post something so here-
> 
> I will do my best to get the next parts out

“I’m going to find Dream”

Tommy shoved the book in his bag with his armour, weapons and some food.

“Dream? Why?” 

Ranboo followed behind Tommy as the blonde made his way to the door

“Because maybe he can help me”

“Tommy- you’re not actually-”

Tommy paused with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Not actually what?”

Ranboo stared at the door worridley 

“Going to do the thing you were talking about during the sleepover?”

Tommy rolled his eyes as his mind raced 

“Ranboo that was like two weeks ago. And I promised Tubbo I wouldn’t. I’m not that much of an idiot.”

The ender hybrid looked relieved, then frowned 

“Then- why are you going to find Dream..?”

Tommy shifted his bag on his shoulder 

“It’s… about…” His eyes flickered around the room as his mind raced for an answer, before they landed on the family photo he had hung on the wall “Admins-”

“Admins? What?”

“Listen- I don’t think even Phil knows anything about our family. No one seems too. And everyone else is a hybrid but i’m not- And if anyone could possibly have a way to find out if you’re connected to an Admin, is an actual active Admin.”

Ranboo nodded slowly 

“Oooh- that makes sense. Okay then, good luck!”

Tommy smiled a little guiltily

“Thanks Ranboo, bye!”

The ender hybrid waved before Tommy shut the door behind him and set off down the prime path, sighing softly. 

He honestly didn’t expect Ranboo to believe his lie but as long as he actually did everything was fine. 

He ignored the guilt settling in his stomach from lying to his friend and breaking his promise to the other, this felt right, it felt like something he had to do. 

And Tommy wasn’t one to ignore gut feelings.

So he wandered down the path, walking seemingly aimlessly through the smp as he tried to find the green admin.

And as he walked he finally took his mind off of his task, knowing Dream could be anywhere and he had all the time he needed. 

The smp was beautiful, truly.  
The scar on the earth below the city that was now on stilts somehow made the place even more beautiful.  
And the way the towers loomed over everything as the sun shone down made the world look so much more impressive.

He even stopped to admire Erets castle in the distance, the rainbow flags and decorations moving slightly in the soft breeze, making the castle stand out even more from everything else. 

El Rapids loomed peacefully above L’Manburg, and Tommy for once felt oddly surrounded and comforted by the beauty of the SMP.

And then his wandering eyes landed on the old whitehouse.

Not the one Tubbo, he and Ranboo currently shared.

No- this was left in the shadowy corner of L’Manburg.

A memory that was too harsh to be revisited but also too strong to be destroyed.

So the abandoned building just stood in the shadows.

A mere relic. 

And Tommy re-focused on his task at hand. 

He had to find Dream.

He had to convince him to help him.

And then he was going to bring someone who shared both terrible and really happy memories with everyone.

Because he could see how it hurt people, he was feeling how it was starting to hurt him.

No matter what the risk, the possibility that the man they would bring back would be the one they wanted dead and not the one they needed alive.

Because it hurt everyone too much for him to stay dead any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's going on a journey!  
> I wonder what he will find
> 
> why are filler chapters so hard to write smh
> 
> Love you guys
> 
> Will do my best to keep writing
> 
> \- Jay 
> 
> ALSO I MADE A TWITTER ITS @JayonAo3 go follow if you want I hardly post but oh well


End file.
